Model Mayhem
by InsaneShippingWall
Summary: *Kink meme fill* *HUmanstuck* Aradia is a new to the scene and refined model, after being hired by the slowly rising fashion designer Kanaya, she is shown the ropes by Eridan Ampora, who rather have nothing to do with her
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, My first story... and it's because a looonngggg time ago I saw this prompt on a kink meme and I can;t find the post now but I wanted to fill it so -w- if you made this prompt up tell meeeee anyway the prompt:"

Humanstuck. Aradia Megido is a new to the scene and refined model despite living from dirt to mouth all her life. Kanaya Maryum, a slowly rising fashion designer, decides to put her into her next runway show at Bryant Park for Fashion Week. One model and her best friend FOREVAR Eridan disapproves and dismisses Aradia since she's not on his status level. He throws a hissy fit when Kanaya has him show Aradia the ropes and puts them together for couple shots. He slowly begins to like her and goes to Kanaya/Rose to learn how to properly approach Aradia. Flowers, dates (trolled by John/Vriska and Dave/Terezi), and the like. Fluff and humor, guys! Smut is lovely but not necessary C:

Bonus – Eridan goes blubbering to Aradia one day about Feferi.

Double bonus – Gamzee is Kanaya co-designer. He coddles model Karkat. And a flustered Karkat uses helping Eridan's shitty lovelife as an excuse to escape. They get into slapfights a lot whenever Eridan rebuts Karkat's just as shitty advice."

yep sooo enjoy please no flames, flames with just keep me warm in the cold months~

* * *

><p>==== Be the poor girl in a rush<p>

You are now Aradia Megido. You walk down the street, your black hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail, trying to make it to work. The sooner you get there, the sooner you leave and the sooner you can get back to looking for a modeling job. You've been trying to get a good modeling job since your mother died a few days after your birthday a month ago, being, becoming a model should take you less time than it would to get a degree in your true passion, archeology(Not like you'd be able to afford it anyway).

Over the past weeks you've been taking more pictures, trying to perfect you modeling, hoping to be scouted by some big shot. You need the money, your friend Tavros needs more money for his surgery, and he took care of you after your mother's death, it's the least you can do. You ended up getting a job at a local fast food joint after you moved out of Tavros's house into your own apartment and dropped out of school.

And you are always scheduled to work when modeling scouts would be out and about, if you didn't know better would you would say your ex-rival, Vriska, was causing your problems. You've had the worst luck as a model, the only job you ever got was as a nameless model for some cheap clothes available at every Wal-Mart and K-Mart in the world. You feel as if you should just stop trying and get a second job when you feel a feminine hand on your shoulder, asking you if you'd be interested in a modeling job.

==== Be the owner of that feminine hand

You are now Kanaya Maryum. You look around the area, searching for the model you need. Most of your designs would fit slender girls, with no curves or chest, but your partner insists you need to get more voluptuous models, to reach out of the usual. You do, in a way, agree that it would be nice to bring a model that wasn't size 0,1, or 2 to Bryant Park this year for Fashion Week, but you are having no luck. You sigh, so many pretty girls, but all completely thin, you're about to give up, when you see what you need. A tall girl, curvy body, fairly good-sized chest, pouty lips, darkly tanned skin,dark brow eyes, and black hair. Foreign, maybe even exotic looking, she's perfect. You quickly stand and place a hand on her, shoulder, offering her a job as a model.

* * *

><p>And that is it, please R'n'R second chapter will be out today most likely~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for this sucky thing I am calling a chapter, I just wanted to get introductions over with QuQ Enjoy~

* * *

><p>==== Be Aradia<p>

You turn around to face a beautiful woman. Pale skin, dark blonde hair, jade green eyes, and a soft smile. You ask her to repeat herself and she does, you blink and realize that she's serious. You eagerly accept the offer and she tells you to follow her.

You follow her, you'd usually not be so trusting but you remember Tavros showing you a picture of this woman, you believe her name is Kanaya, a rising fashion designer, she's been in the business for about six years, and just 2 short years ago had a partner join her. You a lot of changes were happening due to this new flamboyant designer, or so Tavros said.

She led you into her studio and over to a group of 3 males, two slapping each other, the tallest trying to separate the two. The one trying to separate them was yelling at the next tallest to leave his best friend alone, and the shortest one was telling him to shut the fuck up. This sight confuses you, but before you can ask what's happening Kanaya is yelling at them to stop it before they scare you away. She introduces you and looks at them, the haughty looking one just scoffs, says you aren't worth his time.

==== Be the haughty looking one

You are now Eridan Ampora. You are a model of the highest class and the… ex-fiance of a heiress to a very powerful company. You usually only work with the best, but since Kanaya is your best friend, you decided to help her out. You put up with a lot of her changes, a new designer, a new male model. But you only put up with that because as far as you can tell, the new designer is from a very rich family and at least the albino freak is unique.

But now she brings in a random girl off the street, without asking your opinion, and calls her a model. The new girl isn't even memorable (in your opinion)! You will speak to Kanaya about this, maybe not face to face, but you will! And no matter what, you WILL get rid of that dull-eyed girl… and maybe that albino asshole while you're at it.

====Be the Albino Asshole

You are now Karkat Vantas. You became a model just one in a half years ago, and you still feel as if you are at the worst place to work, ever. You've always had to talk to that Ampora Fuckass about shoots and he always shoos you away like you aren't worth the time. Kanaya sometimes speaks to you, but it usually leads to her telling you her plans for your next shoot.

The only other one you speak to is the fuckass clown druggie, always calling you his best friend and coddling you. Never letting you do anything by yourself, or at least trying. Trying to dress you, put on your make up, keep you away from Eridan, take you home. And you fucking hate it.

Maybe this new girl will be someone to talk to, probably fucking annoying, but new. With a huff you mumble whatever to Kanaya's introduction of Aradia or whatever and stalk off to your dressing room. Only to be followed by the overbearing clown.

==== Be the overbearing clown

You are now Gamzee Makara. You are Kanaya's co-designer as of two years ago, and your enjoy it. You've always had an intresting sense of fashion that Kanaya respected. With her fashion sense, your strangeness, and your combined creativity, you make one mother-fucking badass team.

For the first part of your first year you just did as Kanaya wanted, rarely giving other suggestions. But that changed when you met the cute little motherfucker Karkat. He'd been having some trouble with a girl, or some shit like that, when you found him and offered him a job. He accepted it and now your mother-fucking best friends. You also put your input in a lot more.

That's probably why there is a new cute little model joining the team, you kept insisting you needed a girl with curves, expand your horizons, be more welcoming to bigger sized girls. And Kanaya found one, you'd have liked to stay and chat with her but Karkat had just mumbled something and staked off. So with a quick hello and goodbye, you turned to follow Karkat.

==== Be Aradia

So far, this work seems, awkward. The only one of the boys to greet you was the tall lanky one (Gamzee was what Kanaya called him), but even he was to busy to give her a warm welcome. The albino one, Karkat, just seemed like a total grouch. And the other Eridan Ampora, he was just downright rude, if you didn't want to help Tavros so badly, you would have walked right out of there, not looking back.


End file.
